


Indulgence

by lcdrsuperseal



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Come Eating, Comeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcdrsuperseal/pseuds/lcdrsuperseal
Summary: Danny indulges Steve in his favourite post-coitus activity.Posted as part of Jot it Down July 2018.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> So my good friend and fellow McDanno lover Azamatic wanted something that was cuddly but also dirty. And after a short chat about Steve loving cum, this was born. (Also it's 00:58 and I couldn't think of a better title)

“Fuck, babe,” Danny breathed into Steve's ear as he slid a finger back into Steve's hole. “So wet for me, full of my load.”

All Steve could do in his current state was moan, both in response to Danny's words and the finger probing inside him. He was sprawled on his front on their bed with no desire or energy to move, or to do anything about the pool of his cum that was quickly cooling against his abdomen. Danny was lying half on the bed and half on top of him, one of his legs in between Steve’s and with his face close to Steve's as his finger slid in and out of the man's hole.

He'd not long fucked Steve's orgasm out of him before releasing his own load deep inside him, and after the immediate post coital bliss had worn off Danny set about running his fingers through the cum that was leaking out of Steve before pushing it back into his well-fucked hole.

He knew that Steve had a weird obsession with cum, and while Danny only sort of understood he still always let Steve indulge in it - Steve enjoyed it, and Danny had to admit he got a kick out of tasting himself and Steve's ass when they kissed.

“Oh god, Danny!” Steve clutched at the bedsheets underneath him and pushed back onto the now two fingers in his ass. “Fuck… feels _sooo good.”_

"Yeah, you love it when I fuck you so hard that you feel it for hours after… sometimes even days.”

Steve nodded with a moan, which quickly turned into a whimper as Danny withdrew his fingers and he felt a bit of cum run out of his ass and down over his balls. He felt the bed shift, and smiled lazily as his eyes opened to see Danny slide over him and end up pressed against his other side.

Danny brought his hand up between them and Steve wasted no time in engulfing the cum-drenched fingers right down to the knuckles, moaning as the creamy liquid hit his taste buds. Once his fingers had been sufficiently licked and sucked clean, Danny let his other hand slide down Steve’s sweat-slick back and eased the index and middle finger back into his hole, and he continued to feed Steve the rest of his cum before guiding the brunette to roll over onto a clean part of the bed.

Steve tucked his chin to his chest to look down at what Danny was still doing, and quickly let his head thump back onto the pillow with another moan when he realised that Danny was now cleaning his hole with his tongue. Steve couldn't stop himself from feebly trying to push his ass more into Danny's face, he was on the verge of being too over sensitive but it still felt good enough to want more, and felt Danny grin as he cheekily nipped the soft skin where his thigh met his asscheek.

“Fuck,” Steve mumbled as he flung an arm over his eyes, his other hand clenching the bedsheets.

“Breakfast first, babe,” Danny said as he kissed his way up and over to Steve’s almost-limp dick before making quick work of cleaning that with his tongue as well. “You only got your way this time because you brought me coffee in bed, but now I need food.”

“Okay, okay, food.” Steve huffed as he closed his eyes and spread his legs. He felt his abdomen muscles quiver as Danny hastily kissed and sucked over the skin, and happily opened his mouth for the kiss that he knew was coming. But he was pleasantly surprised to receive not only Danny's tongue but his own cum that Danny had licked off of his belly, and as Steve opened his eyes once they broke away for air he felt a warmth flood through his whole body right down to his toes at the expression of pure love on Danny's face.

“You look so blissed out when we do this. So… relaxed.” Danny whispered, his body hovering just over his boyfriend's. “Not just the sex, but this, right now. The… clean-up.” Neither men could stop the smirk appearing on their faces at Danny's choice of words.

Steve blushed. “It's ‘cause… I don't wanna be anywhere else than here, in the moment, with you. Enjoying you, like you enjoy me,” he nuzzled Danny's cheek, breathing in the scents of sweat, sex, and something that was purely them, that never failed to make him feel grounded. “Don't have to hide when I'm with you, Danno.”

Danny relaxed more into Steve's side, wondering if it was even worth changing the sheets now or to leave it until after the inevitable rounds two, three, and most likely four, and smiled against Steve's lips as he rubbed soothing circles over his heart.

“You clearly love it, and I love _you_ . And seeing you loving it is enough for me, babe.” Danny punctuated his whispers with kisses. “And besides…” he winked. “It's not _so_ bad.”

* * *

 


End file.
